Fetishes
by TarunaRei
Summary: OCxOshitari, oneshot - He insisted on seeing her legs…oh, what a nasty fetish. The saddest part of it all was…she had a fetish for guys in glasses.


The long awaited Oshitari story is finally here~ Enjoy~

P.S. Has anyone noticed that I always use the funny name Sashimi Tofu for everything? I won't go into it, but she is the bunt of a new inside jokes. (It's too fun using her name, even if it DOES distract from the actual story XD; )

* * *

"Ah, a present for me?" Sashimi Tofu asked as she took the small box.

"Well, it is your birthday, isn't it?" Oshitari Yuushi said with smile. The two walked from school as the sunny weather warmed them. The girl's long skirt brushed her legs as she dropped to a halt to open the package. Tofu was grinning,

"You shouldn't have…" It was so nice of him to give her a gift…or to remember it was her birthday. She quickly tore through the elaborate ribbon and tissue. Had Oshitari finally done something sweet?

She lifted the short (and some what sexy) dress from the box.

…No…the boy was still the same one she knew,  
"No really…you shouldn't have…"

"Wow, I didn't expect you to be so speechless," Oshitari said, "Is my gift really that astounding?" Pushing back the question of how he knew her size, Tofu had to admit; she actually did like the dress. She would actually wear it for special occasions, if it were not for the idea behind them. She thrust the gift into the box and hurriedly repacked it. "It's nice, isn't it? I was hoping you'd wear it to Atobe's party this upcoming month." Sure, this sounded sweet and innocent on the surface, but not if you knew his secret,

"I told you Oshitari, I'm not wearing short dresses," the girl paused and caught the glint in his eyes, "or shorts…or a skirt…or-."

"What are you inferring that I have another motive behind this? I just thought you'd look good in them."

"More like my legs would look good in them…" She sighed as she continued walking. Oshitari continued to smirk beside her. Yes, she knew of his fetish with legs. That's the reason why she never wore a shirt skirt with her uniform, or her short pants at home. That was the reason why she looked around paranoid whenever she had P.E. (and eventually deciding on sweat pants) and why she always checked outside before leaving her house when she did decide to risk shorts. And yet…he insisted on seeing her legs…oh, what a nasty fetish.

The saddest part of it all was…she had a fetish for guys in glasses.

* * *

"Grrrrrrrugh!" Tofu growled in anger, "He pisses me off so much! He's making me go crazy! Does he KNOW how hot it is under long skirts in weather like this!?" She rolled around on the couch in anguish. Her sister, Kohna, merely glanced at her before returning her eyes back to the TV screen,

"Weren't you the one that came onto him first?"

"Please…don't remind me."

"Hey, if you're gonna be mad at someone, be mad at yourself. You WERE the one that started talking to him first."

"What? I was new and I needed some friends...Besides, when I found out he had a leg fetish I tried my best to get rid of him. To think I thought he was untainted at a time," Tofu sighed, now lying flat on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm sure the fact that you have a glasses thing doesn't have anything to do with the reason why you like him," her sister got up and walked into the kitchen. Tofu sat up straight and yelled after her,

"I DO NOT like him!" Her sister looked at her,

"Then why is your face red?"

The girl just grumbled in frustration, mumbling something like, "Well, isn't it only natural to blush when you're accused of something like that…?" She sighed as she sat there abandoned. Watching the dust particles floating in the air, her thoughts brought her back to the first day she joined Hyotei Academy.

"…_Her name is Sashimi Tofu. Please make her feel welcomed," the teacher briefly introduced. Turning to her, in a hushed voice said, "Pick any empty seat. No one here bites." The girl nodded silently and, as if on instinct, headed for the seat nearest back-though not quite the last row. As the teacher at the front continued to ramble on about an upcoming history test, Tofu settled in her seat, only now noticing the handsome guy sitting next to her. Handsome guy with glasses, that is. She mentally squealed, only slightly smiling on the outside. _

_The class progressed on, and talk of the upcoming test arose again. Tofu wasn't too concerned with the test. After finally revealing when the test was, the teacher casually picked up a few folders off his desk. With a frown, he looked at the class and waved a, "I have a quick meeting to attend to, so please study amongst yourselves after you finish that worksheet," and headed out the door. Slightly pausing, he added, "Behave yourselves…please." _

_After about five minutes of optimistically reading the sheet on her desk over, her pencil only hovered above the paper. A sudden realization occurred to her-she didn't know a lick of what this paper was asking her. _

_Oshitari took his sweet time finishing the sheet while thoughts of lunch wafted through his mind. What was he going to eat today? He hadn't brought any lunch. Maybe one of his adoring fan girls would so happen to want to give him one today. Of course, he could just-_

"_Uh, Excuse me…," the boy looked at the new girl sitting beside her. With a desperate look in her face, she asked, "Could you, uh, help me?" She spoke slowly; as if she wasn't too sure of the words she was saying herself. Oshitari was about to reply when she cut him off, "OH, I mean, if you could just tell me if there's a text book or something I could use-,"_

"_Ah, the textbooks are over there," he waved towards the book of the room. The girl said a small, "oh" and she was off. Oshitari couldn't help but smirk. She was kind of cute, with being so polite and nervous-but he already saw girls like that before. What really grabbed him was the flip of her skirt as she walked away from him._

_Those legs, how had he not noticed them earlier? _

_He watched them move, and eventually made their way back to him. Quickly averting his gaze, he looked back up at her. "So," he pushed up his glasses, "Let me show you what you need to know…"_

_Again, Tofu squealed inside at the sight of him and the infamous move. The motion of him pushing his glasses up. This unconscious movement made her decide. She was going to befriend this guy, if not eventually go out with him._

_So what had gone wrong within the next week? A guy after a girl's legs, who was after him for his glasses-it should have been an easy affair. Well, sometime after the two's casual talks, and meeting each other on the way home, Oshitari invited her to watch their tennis practice for a while. _

_That was what went wrong. After Oshitari momentarily left Tofu for a drink after this tennis practice, he left her and Gakuto to themselves-and they talked._

"Are you messing with that girl just for her legs?" Gakuto asked as Oshitari came back from another unsuccessful try at convincing Tofu to change her uniform.

"Why, of course. Do you think I tail her everywhere because I like her?"

"You're…so cold-hearted…"

"This wouldn't be happening if you merely kept your mouth shut about me."

"Hey, what was I suppose to say?" the redhead continued in a mock voice, "Oh yeah! He LOVES girls that love him! He dates every girl that even shows the least bit of interest! He's a TOTAL PL-,"

"I get the point," Oshitari stuffed bread in his mouth and then sighed, "If only I had one more chance to see…" He was sure that she normally would wear a short skirt for a uniform, since she had on the first few days of her arrival. Everything was fine, until he invited her to watch tennis practice. He should've known better than to leave her alone with his double's partner…

_After returning from a refreshing drink, Oshitari watched as Tofu made a quick excuse and started walking hastily home. _

"_Did something happen?" he asked his friend. His friend merely snickered. "Gakuto…" he said in a dangerous voice._

"_Heyhey, I just mentioned your fetish with legs, that's all!"_

"_Gakuto-," his voice licking with venom._

"_Whaaaat?! We were just joking around about one of your ex's and it just slipped out!"_

"…"

"…_," Gakuto braced himself for a glare, harsh comeback, blackmail, anything…_

"…_," but it never came. Oshitari suddenly relaxed and just slightly sighed, "Well, this shouldn't hurt too much, I would think. Wouldn't you say she's already into me enough already?" Gakuto was actually thinking _Geez, what a jerk._ But all that came out of his mouth was, _

"_Y-yeah, probably."_

Oshitari realized that maybe he was being a bit insensitive about the whole situation. I mean, he wasn't so completely obsessed with her legs that he hadn't looked at the whole picture. His intentions at first was to just date her, have a few laughs, and have the pleasure of watching her walk around in that skirt until she became boring. After all, Oshitari Yuushi was one of the school's biggest players. As for feelings, he just regarded her as an amusing source of entertainment.

It became a humorous kind of game. Could he charm her into a leg revealing outfit? His charisma against her unwavering confidence. If only there was some kind of interesting development to this pastime that had been going for a long few uneventful weeks…

Gakuto nervously looked at his friend, who was now lost in thought. He tried to ignore it, but he couldn't help noticing how testy Oshitari had been with him lately. Not to mention, Gakuto wished his friend would stop always thinking about Tofu and her stupid legs. He knew that they were nice, but was it really necessary to make such a big deal about it? He had no idea Oshitari was this much of a…freak. Either way, he had to hurry up this annoying and mean thing-even if it did end up hurting one or the other. Both of them would recover eventually, anyway.

The boy sighed one last time before finally speaking up,

"Ne, Oshitari, I heard something really interesting about Sashimi-chan earlier…"

* * *

The next day, Tofu entered her class, expecting the oh-so-familiar sight of Oshitari sitting on his desk talking to some fan girls. Usually when she approached he'd somehow wave them off and greet her by glancing her over as she walked over. He'd say, "Long skirt, again?" and she'd reply with, "'Morning, Oshitari-san." _"'san?' You make me feel as if we don't know each other, Sashimi." "Sashimi-san" "Tofu-cha-"_

The girl almost dropped her bag when the fan girls cleared her sight of Oshitari. Standing there, she stared at the man greeting her with their normal greeting, smirk plastered on his face. Oshitari Yuushi…without his glasses. She slowly started making her way to her desk again, still in a kind of daze. Slightly mumbling, "Good morning," she sat down and blankly stared at him.

Oshitari's grin few wider. Gakuto's information was obviously correct. Judging by the vacant stare he was currently receiving, she noticed the absence of his glasses-and she was taking it hard. He chuckled,

"Something wrong, Sashimi?" Tofu blinked and shook her head, finally maintaining her composure again,

"Nothing, nothing at all." The tennis player chuckled again.

* * *

After school, Tofu rushed to the gates. She knew she shouldn't be so freaked out that Oshitari decided to stop wearing glasses. Maybe he finally got contacts? She sighed. She had to get home quick and calm down. As she reached the gate, the girl saw him again, chatting away with yet another crowd of girls. Tofu turned her head, and tried to slip past without being noticed.

FAIL.

"Sashimi, are you ready to walk home?" Oshitari said, as he bade the girls' goodbye.

"Always, Oshitari-san," she replied sarcastically. Neither said anything as their steps fell into sync with each other. The silence nagging at her, Tofu asked,

"No tennis practice today?"

"No, Sakaki-sensei let us off so we could study for all of our exams coming up."

"That's nice of him."

"Mm."

Silence returned. Again, this bothered the girl. Usually the conversation would easily take off. Maybe it was just her, trying to recover from shock. Tofu looked at Oshitari again. She never noticed this before, but she had to admit he was actually very good looking with or without the glasses on. It was kind of weird. It was as if she could look at him in a different light…or something like that.

"Looking at something, Sashimi? Is something…," he paused before rolling the last word off his tongue, "…weird?" It finally hit the girl. The silence wasn't due to her inability to think straight, it was because he was trying to make her notice, trying to make her bring it up.

"Alright, Oshitari, why aren't you wearing your glasses?" the boy beamed,

"I thought a change of pace would be nice."

"So, you decided on contacts?"

"What do you mean? My eyesight is perfect."

"Wait," Tofu paused, "Then, you wear FAKE glasses!?"

"They're stylish, aren't they?" he was a bit surprised that she didn't already know.

"They're FAKE," Tofu repeated, then smacking her palm to her head, "That's-That's like saying I got my legs through PLASTIC SURGERY!"

"Oh…?" Yuushi raised an eyebrow. Tofu slapped her hand against her mouth. _Crap….I TOLD HIM. _"So, you _do_ have a fetish with glasses," the boy continued, "Honestly, I already knew that, but it's different hearing it from you directly."

"So…that's why you didn't wear them today…," she said more to herself than to him.

"So, that's why you seemed so keen on talking to me when we met," the boy commented. Tofu nervously looked to the side, slightly blushing. No use in hiding it now,

"Y-yeah…but your fetish with my legs is why you talked back, hm."

"So, we're on the same level. Now all there is left is to see who wins this game."

"…Game?"

"Let's make a deal. If one of us either gives in and wears a skirt-or glasses for me, then the other must immediately do the same." Tofu tried to cry in protest, but he continued to explain, "So, if I give in, and wear my glasses, then you must wear your skirt. But, that would mean I would lose. Same goes for you." Oshitari stopped, waiting for the girl to reply. After a long pause of thinking, Tofu said,

"Ok, that…sounds fun." Oshitari chuckled,

"I'm glad you see it my way. To think that we're so similar." Tofu laughed in reply,

"I'm not going to loose, Oshitari-san. I've already made it this long."

With that, the real game started, but what about the feelings involved with these turn of events? You couldn't simply forget them…

* * *

"Are…you serious?" Kohna looked around the fridge door at Tofu sitting at the counter table. The cold from the fridge was leaking out, slowly starting to freeze the younger sister's feet, but she couldn't believe what an idiotic sister she had.

"What's with that face? Don't you find it funny?"

"I just really wonder….if you'll be ok."

"You don't think I'll win?"

"I just don't want you falling for him in all this, only to find that he doesn't like you in that way at all. Oshitari is just a player that's using you as entertainment," her sister sounded slightly concerned. Kohna knew her sister well, and knew that this whole idea was a bad one.

"Then, I'll simply use him as MY entertainment as well," Tofu crossed her arms boldly. Kohna sighed, finally resuming her normal function of searching for food,

"I'm just saying, Tofu…"

* * *

The next few days continued as so. They teased each other, both still determined to win. Tofu was confronted by a few of her female classmates about her relationship with the man. She laughed, oblivious to the fact that it only angered the girls more. "We're not in a romantic relationship, if that's what you mean," she said, and calmly sidestepped the group. Oshitari, too, was asked this every once in a while by his fellow tennis players. He responded usually by saying, "It's just a game. Don't worry about it." And that was the end of it. The days continued, with normal tennis practice, tests, and avoiding the growing feelings between them…

"Ne, Oshitari, why is there glasses on your desk?" Tofu asked, suspiciously eyeing the spectacles. Yuushi looked up from his reading,

"They're waiting for you, Sashimi. I'm ready to put them on whenever you switch skirts." The girl laughed,

"They're waiting for YOU, Oshitari, not me. All you have to do is put them on…," she trailed off, taking her long skirt. Raising it only a few inches, she finished, "As soon as you loose~" He didn't take his eyes off the small skin he was allowed to see. His mind was drawing a blank as the girl tempted him. Suddenly, Tofu started laughing again to see him so captivated. She finally dropped the clothes and sat down again. Oshitari snapped out of it, and turned his face away quickly. The girl was clueless to his confusion and continued to quietly smile to herself as she pulled out her notes.

_What just happened?_ Oshitari questioned himself. He should be used to something like that. He could just look up and see plenty of girls with short skimpy skirts. Why was his heart beating so quickly?

Why….why was he blushing?

* * *

"Just this way, Sashimi," the sly man whispered, slightly cracking the door to the classroom.

"What are we looking at?" The girl questioned in an equally hushed voice. The two peered through the small opening at a redheaded boy standing by himself, struggling to pack his bag.

"Just sit and watch…" Oshitari replied, finally walking through the door and approaching the shorter boy. Tofu tried to grab him for further details, but he was already out of reach. Oshitari calmly stood beside his friend and voiced a casual greeting. Gakuto looked up a little surprised at his sudden appearance but merely asked,

"Ah, not walking around with Sashimi-chan?" Tofu puffed up her cheeks, recalling the little incident that happened yesterday. She was just walking next to the pool, after a suspicious note from Gakuto. She stopped to watch the water and her clear reflection when she felt a sudden push from behind. Falling into the cold surface, the first person that came to mind was someone from Oshitari's fan club. She was gravely mistaken as she saw none other than Gakuto holding back some kind of chuckle and then claimed it was an accident. He helped her out (much to her protest) and suggested she change into a spare uniform that the infirmary had lying around for times like that. When she replied that she already had a spare in her bag, his face suddenly seemed to grow sad.

Oshitari found out later that the reason behind this whole plan was to get Tofu into a short skirt and finally put an end to this 'cruel' game. Of course, he didn't plan to tell Tofu anytime soon about it.

The girl was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when Oshitari suddenly started talking frantically.

"Ga-Gakuto," he said in an alarmed voice, "the pool!" Gakuto looked at the said pool outside the classroom. The boy's eyes widened at the sight of a body floating in the water.

"There's someone there!" Gakuto yelled, spurring into action. After slamming the window open, he jumped through-they were on the first floor-, stripped his jacket, and dived into the freezing waters. Tofu ran to the window,

"What!? Oshitari, what do we-" she turned to the chuckling teenager at her side. Knowing he wasn't this much of a sadist, Sashimi turned her head back to Gakuto emerging from the pool. He pulled the body out, and laid it on the cold tile. His cries of worry muted when he realized the 'body' that he had saved was indeed just a dressed up dummy from the science department. Realizing that this was all a set up to just embarrass him, he turned back at the two people watching from the window.

"What's wrong with you, Yuushi!?" he shouted.

"Haha, you looked so determined to save the poor person. Ah~ you looked so sincere," Oshitari laughed. The redhead continued shouting at the two.

"That was harsh and mean!" Tofu told Yuushi, though she too was laughing. "Why'd you do that to him?"

"He made fun of you yesterday, didn't he?" He paused to smile at her. This wasn't his usual sly smirk…this one had a somewhat goodness behind it-at least as much one could have while watching his friend yell at him.

She brightly grinned back.

* * *

After a few minutes of searching, Sashimi found Oshitari sleeping under a tall tree near the tennis courts. Looking at him, and then the sunny sky, she had to agree that it was day to take a nap, and a nice place to do so. The warm rays shown down as the sounds of leaves rustling and cicadas chirping flew in the wind. The girl stared back at the sound boy. Sitting down, she got a closer look at the person.

She never noticed before, because she was so intent on keeping up a guard around him, but the tennis player looked painfully handsome under the warm rays. Without the playful grin plastered on his face, he looked like he was a decent person. Without that grin, his lips were curved in an elegant line, slightly parted for breathing reasons.

Tofu was reminded of the countless love stories she read, and how corny this scene looked. As a wind blew past, all her thoughts were lost with it as she leaned forward. Everything around her seemed to fade, all her sensibility being lost.

Her hair slid forward, slightly brushing Oshitari's face.

She could feel his breath on her blushing cheeks…

Her eyes closed, the distance between the two almost closing…..

_Pong!_

She jolted up at the loud sound.

_Pong_

Hysterical, she realized the boys on the tennis courts playing a match. They hadn't spotted her, she let out a sigh of relief, but her heart raced. Pulling a hand to her chest, Sashimi couldn't comprehend what just happened…If the two on the courts started just a second later, what would've happened? _As if it was from some cheap chick flick…_What had possessed her to do such a thing? Unfortunately, she knew the answer.

"Tofu…?" She turned around to find Oshitari now awake. Tilting his head on his shoulder he said, "You seem flustered. Did…something happen?" The girl hoped with all her being that she wasn't blushing really hard,

"N-no! Nothing at all! I just found out-" she stopped herself. It was hard to hold back what was at the fore front of her mind.

_-that I like you._

* * *

"Are you going to Atobe's party this weekend?" Oshitari asked curiously. Of course, he didn't expect her to come. After school, Tofu mentioned being hungry for something sweet, so he did the only thing sensible-they went to a crepe store. So, the two were pretty friendly now, but not that friendly.

"What, that again? Do you really think I would go to something like that?" Tofu spat, continuing to nibble at her crepe.

He knew it, "I heard it's going to be a real carnival. He's inviting anyone that just passes him on the street or in the halls."

"Still, I'm not sure if I feel up to it for this weekend," she lied, just so that she could end this conversation.

"I see, perhaps I won't go either."

"You know you don't have a choice. Atobe would have your head on a golden platter." He smirked,

"Then won't you come to accompany me in my time of need?"

"Yeah right," she rolled her eyes. _'Time of need' my butt. _As the girl looked the other way, Oshitari's posture picked up. Quietly, he reached his hand out to her cheek. Upon feeling this, Tofu slowly turned her head to him but refrained from saying anything. The look in her face was enough to express her thoughts.

He rubbed her cheek, lingered on the feel, and finally retracted it. Seeing the confused look in her eyes, Yuushi smiled, "There was something on your cheek." Instead of the expected sarcastic remark, Tofu looked down embarrassed,

"Oh, T-thanks."

* * *

_…Atobe's party should've started by now…_

Tofu rolled over on her bed and stared at the neon lights of her clock blinking _7:41 pm_. What was she going to do? Her eyes reverted back to the dress lying on the back of her computer chair, matching shoes sitting below it. Uncertainty continued to cloud her brain. She growled in frustration.

Sashimi turned back over, not wanting to see the dress.

She reached over to the book lying on her bed stand, and started reading it.

After another ten minutes she put it down, got up, and grabbed the dress. Tofu realized she was already done reading the first chapter and still had no idea what happened.

* * *

Oshitari glanced at the entrance of Atobe's mansion from the punch table. He watched as people continued to stream in. The party was a blast, girls and guys were dancing, music streamed through the air, and the smell of free delicious good was everywhere, but Oshitari found himself somewhat bored.

He sighed.

"Something up, Yuushi?" Gakuto appeared by his side. As if he didn't know. The taller man merely continued to stare at the entrance in silence. Was she going to show up? "You know, I don't think-"

"I know, Gakuto…" He looked down and turned his back to the incoming crowd, "…I know…" The little red head was concerned for him now. Maybe he actually started liking her? Otherwise, Oshitari would be stealing girls from their boyfriends at that moment. Seeing his friend walk away, Gakuto was about to follow him, but paused when he saw what was walking up the front steps. "Gakuto," Oshitari said and turned to face him, "Let's forget it alright? I'm-,"

There stood Sashimi Tofu nervously fiddling with her hands behind her back. Her sights were set on frantically searching the masses of people. She looked magnificent in the short cocktail dress Oshitari bought her. It fit her in all the right places, not hugging her too tight or fitting her too loosely wrapped, curving in with her own natural curves, and of course magnificently displaying her slender legs. Gakuto ruined the moment as he obnoxiously called out to her. Tofu noticed and glided toward them.

"H-hey Oshitari, Gakuto," Tofu anxiously greeted. Gakuto was ecstatic,

"Tofu-chan~! You look so pretty!"

"Haha, thanks."

"You'll be able to snag any guy in that thing, haha. Oshitari will have to start beating them off with a stick!" He continued to laugh loudly. Apparently Oshitari didn't find his joke as funny as he did. Gakuto quickly shut his mouth as he saw his taller friend glaring down at him, "Ah…haha….well….I think there's a lonely girl sitting around, calling my attention now, I'll see you guys." He rushed off.

"Haha, Oshitari, you shouldn't be so harsh to him," Sashimi giggled.

"He's a good friend when you get down to it, but he sometimes just talks too much…" A silence ensued. After a few more second of fidgeting, he spoke back up in a singsong voice, "Well, I can see my dress fits you perfectly."

"Ha, you're lucky I'm not even asking how you got my sizes. You seduce the school nurse into telling you or something?"

"Oh, you should've seen her when she started moaning, I couldn't get her hands off me-!" Tofu laughed heartedly as she lightly shoved him,

"Yeah, right." Yuushi grinned as he trailed after the small girl in front of him.

The night went on as the couple happily visited the small vendor stalls in the estate's vast yard. Oshitari wasn't kidding when he said 'a real carnival'. There was a Ferris wheel, fire eaters, on-stage karaoke performances, and even those blind date match maker games. The two only laughed at that and headed to the cotton candy stand. Yes, Oshitari and Tofu simply enjoyed each other's company under the dark sky that night-without restraints or any evil intentions.

This only lasted a few hours until Tofu realized that Oshitari hadn't held up his end of their game. She looked at him in urgency as they stepped foot into the mansion again,

"You still haven't put your glasses back on!" He looked almost surprised as he replied,

"Yes, well, I guess that means our game hasn't ended yet."

"What? Is there more to it?"

"You'll know its ended when I put them back on," he smirked. She heaved a sigh in exhaustion. "So…let's have a dance for now," he said, stepping onto the dance floor that they were walking past.

"W-what!? I can't-."

"Come on, Sashimi," he pulled her in. As she fell forward, Tofu noticed the numerous couples around them slow dancing,

"Oshitari, I think this is only for couples…" He ignored her as he grasped her waist firmly. Giving up, she wrapped her arms around his neck. The two were tense to start, but she slowly started relaxing in his arms. The events of the night started to fade away, and she started living in the moment. Whatever game they had, whatever concern her sister had for her, all deals were off now.

The boy looked down as Tofu nuzzled into his chest. "Ne, Oshitari, you're really a nice guy."

"Oh? Where did this come from?"

"Underneath the smirking and lecherous looks, you're a decent guy. I know everyone was warning me to stay away from you, and I know that you're a player and the whole reason we met was for fetishes, but you actually turned out alright…" He felt her hold onto him a little tighter. He smiled,

"You didn't turn out bad yourself, Sashimi…"

"…Actually…"

"Hm?"

"…Actually, I think I really like you Oshitari."

The cat was finally let out of the bag. Tofu shut her eyes tight, scared of the silence starting to engulf them. She was almost sure now that he liked her in the same way. Why else would he have spent so much time with her? And that moment with the crepe? Yes, she was almost sure-but only almost. She changed her mind and wished that the silence had continued for eternity, when she felt a chuckle in Oshitari.

A very insincere chuckle.

Sashimi flung herself off of him as the music ended. The man in front of her continued to chuckle to himself as he reached into his pocket. Her worst fears were coming true. This was like some kind of bad joke in a horror film.

"_I just don't want you falling for him in all this, only to find that he doesn't like you in that way at all. Oshitari is just a player that's using you as entertainment,"_

Why didn't she pay more attention to what her sister was saying?

"_Why'd you do that to him?" "He made fun of you yesterday, didn't he?" He paused to smile at her._

_He rubbed her cheek, lingered on the feel, and finally retracted it. Seeing the confused look in her eyes, Yuushi smiled, "There was something on your cheek."_

"_You didn't turn out bad yourself, Sashimi…"_

Cold fear swept over her as she was only able to watch him shred her treasured moments of them together. Oshitari briefly cleaned his glasses with the hem of his shirt.

"_You'll know its ended when I put them back on,"_

Something in her died as he adjusted his glasses back onto his nose. He finally refrained from chuckling to look at her,

"It's been fun Sashimi-san, but…"

Tofu's eyes began tearing.

"I've finally won,"

Oshitari pushed up his glasses, his bangs slightly covering his face.

Her stomach ached horribly, she felt like she would throw up right there and then. All she could comprehend to do was cry openly as couples stared on at them. Tofu sped around and launched herself to the door. As she fled, a swirling mass emotion flowed through her. A mixture of embarrassment, idiocy, and most of all, rejection.

These fetishes were so stupid.

…

…

Oshitari gazed at the girl he broke dart away through the parting, on-looking crowd. The recent chain of events only proceeded to sink into him when Gakuto's bright head burst towards him in pure anger,

"YUUSHI! What the HELL did you just do to-!?" Oshitari was suddenly overcome with anger. What WAS he thinking?! What a stupid game-why did he have to bring it up when she confessed?! And in that way? Maybe he was taken by surprise? It didn't matter anyway, he was just furious at the situation and at himself,

"I KNOW, GAKUTO…I know," with that, he sped past his furious friend and after the girl he had fallen for-legs and all.

* * *

Haha, when I wrote Oshitari in his mean scene at the end there, I was grinning wildly and laughing-I loved it so much I was tempted to just leave it there-but alas, it was suppose to be a happy ending when I first set out to write it so it got one ; If there's any short romanceflickthings you want with any anime character (preferably PoT but hey, I love a lot of series), suggestions are welcome~

Note: When Tofu mentions her sizes and the school nurse having them-In most Japanese schools (to my knowledge) they actually have everyone's sizes checked at recorded. (I guess to see if they're physically healthy or something)

* * *


End file.
